Threats
by Stevie Radleigh
Summary: What happens when Linda puts the note under Michael's hotel room door and gets caught...Rated T for mention of sex Rate and review


Threats  
Chapter 1

**3 things...1. I don't know where this is really going  
2. It's really long  
3. I don't know iff it's a oneshot or a chapter story so please review and tell me what you think **

She thought she had got away from it all, away from the trouble she had just caused Michael...She was wrong.

She was now making her way down the corridor after slipping a note under Michael door, when she heard a click. She slipped around the corner quickly and quietly, she was terrified, what if he found out it was her writing the notes? She put her hands over her mouth trying not to let any gasps of terror slip out. She let her hands drop from her face but they were quickly back up again when somebody put a hand on her shoulder. She knew what was coming.

"Linda, what are you doing here?" Michael asked, he was confused, normally she would phone to tell him if she was coming round but this time she didn't , she had just turned up. A note had just been posted through his door, did she have something to do with it? "Emmm...I was just coming to see you, but then I thought that you were probably busy." "No I wasn't, do you want to come in?" he asked her. "Yeah, OK." she replied as she followed him into his hotel room.

She took a walk around the room and that's when she saw the letter she had written on the bedside table. She picked it up and read it, it shocked her, how could her words make Michael this scared.

"What's this?" she asked him, eventhough she already knew. He walked over to her with two drinks in hand, he placed his own on the bedside table and gave the other one to Linda. He knew what the letter was, he had read it earlier, but he took it anyway. "Just something." he said as he threw the letter on the bed. "Just something." she half screamed. "Michael, this isn't just something." He was looking at the ground now, with tears in his eyes, he didn't want Linda to see him crying even though she had seen him cry loads of times. She dropped her glass beside his and put her hand on his arm. "Oh, Michael...come here." She whispered. She pulled him in for a big cuddle. It broke her heart to hear the heart breaking sobs that came from him even though she was the one who made them. She let go of his arms, looked him in the eyes and stroked his face. "It's Ok...it's OK, we'll get through it. Do you want me to..?" Before she could even finish her sentence he just nodded and that told her that he wanted her to stay the night. She wiped away his tears, kissed his forehead and smiled. Michael was like a little child who needed to be reasured and she could do that, she had before, and she would, she loved him even if she didn't tell him.

After a couple of hours Michael and Linda were sitting on the sofa, the pizza boxes that they had just eaten out of were lying on the floor. Linda had her head in Michael's lap, her jean covered legs were dangling over the edge of the couch as her head was tilted to the side so she could watch the TV. Michael looked down and saw Linda, her blonde hair strewn over his lap. "She looks so beautiful." he thought to himself. "NO...You can't think that about your best friend...the relationship will get awkward." he screamed inside his head. This was not good, he was having a screaming match inside his head with himself about his best friend...maybe she wouldn't notice how "Happy" he was getting. "I'm away to get changed, since I'm staying tonight." Linda said getting up of the sofa and Michael's lap."Yeah, cool." Linda gave him a sly smile as she walked out of the room. "She knows...SHE KNOWS." he whispered.

He thought to himself "What the hell is she going to wear...she hasn't brought any clothes." and at that moment Linda came out of the bedroom wearing nothing but one of his shirts. She strutted over to him and sat beside him on the sofa. Michael jumped up, he couldn't take it anymore he needed to sleep and get these thought out of his head. She looked up at him wondering what he was going to say. Maybe it was because she was wearing one of his shirts, maybe he didn't want her to. "I'm away to bed, I'll see you in the morning." he said to her as he walked out of the room, not looking back. "See you." she replied. She had wondered what she had done to make him feel this way.

He could hear her making her way across the room and making her way into the bed. He could feel her breathing on the back of his neck, she moved closer now and started drawing patterns up and down his bare back. He couldn't take it anymore she had done too much teasing. He rolled over and was now on top of her, "Let's get down to buisness." he whispered. She couldn't believe this was happening.


End file.
